dungeonmatrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Starnar
I am Sebastian Starnar, I was born in the year 23 B.S. to the High Elf wizard Ithythra Starnar. She was a great woman in the time before the Shattering, central in the spells used to achieve the Ascension they were always raving about. I myself was never interested in achieving such. I was never accepted by most of the other high elves when I was young, as such my mother took it upon herself to train me. She was a very powerful wizard who favored ice spells, I learned much from her. I never met my father, he and my mother did not know each other well as he was the main guard of a caravan. I searched for him for a few years after the Shattering but I was unable to find him. When it happened I was close to the area now known as Middlebrook, traveling with my friend and close companion Adrie Brymys a wood elf ranger. Our opposing talents made us the ideal team. I knew when the Ascension was going to happen, we had seen the lights from the magical pylons on the horizon for several nights before the world exploded. We were exploring further out into the wilderness when the ground rumbled and we heard a massive explosion. Knowing something had gone wrong I convinced Adrie that we needed to return and see what had happened, we made all haste to return to the high elf capital city of Fel-Har. After a week of travel we came upon a city that once was bustling with life now empty and lifeless, Adrie had family among a clan of wood elves to the south, we traveled south as fast as we could, sleeping and eating only when we needed to. So far our travels had been uneventful, unfortunately it wasn't to stay that way. We did find the elves we searched for, but they were being attacked by an orcish war band. Adrie and I joined the fight in an attempt to help the elves. We ran the orcs off eventually but Adrie was mortally wounded in the fight and was beyond being saved by the healers. After giving her a proper send off I asked the elves about the explosion we had heard, they told me something had gone wrong with the Ascension and many high elves had disappeared. Thus I began my search for knowledge, grieving Adrie and Ithythra I began traveling to discover and cities that had survived the Shattering as the wood elves had called it.I needed to discover what had become of the high elves who had disappeared, I needed to find my mother, she was young at the time of the Shattering, at 134 years old. I've spent my years, 560 of them, since then traveling with caravans as a guard. Searching every scrap of paper I can find for information on the Ascension and the Shattering. During these travels I encountered a young wood elf by the name of Beleg, he asked me to identify any magical qualities of a bow he found. Ever since the Shattering I've been shunned by most of the other races of the world, understandably I suppose since the high elves were responsible for ripping the world asunder. My most recent employer has brought me to the city of Middlebrook, after spending the day wandering the town and asking about for information I'm resting at a local inn. Something catches my attention and I am pulled into a grand new adventure, fantastic. Sebastian can be rather cynical after 500 years of being shunned by the majority of the population. Not a very cheery person, still internally grieving the loss of his dear friend Adrie and unable to find his mother. A devout believer in his own personal code he will not kill innocent people, he will obey the laws of the land, and will help those in need. He will allow others to be taken care of before himself, and believes in honorable combat against others of the goodly races. He does not drink enough to get drunk nor does he partake of sense inhibiting consumables.